Guardians of Song
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona and her friends become Guardians of the Dragon of Song and become Punk Princesses to defeat Cyra but they must use their Punkix and friendship to stop her or risk music being destroyed forever
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

**_I know I should finish Welcome To Our World but this is too cool an idea not to write that it couldn't wait plus Rooz was too excited about this as in it, Fiona and her friends Snow and Rose along with my alter-ego Ogre Child and her sister Shaia become guardians of the Dragon of Song, the Punk Princesses and have to stop Crya a sorceroress who wants to destroy music entirely._**

**_This is based on day dreams I have about the Punk Princesses when I listen to music especially Winx Club music._**

**_I hope you like it._**

_

* * *

_

_It was a clear night as something flew through the night skies of Far, Far Away as it was searching for something or someone, four someones._

_It was a silver scaled Chinese dragon but was worried but was special as it had a blue eightn note mark on it's forehead._

_It was the Dragon of Song and was the Guardian of Music in every world but somebody was after him._

_Cryas a dark sorceroress wanted to destroy music and wanted to destroy the Dragon of Song especially since it would mean getting rid of music entirely._

_But the Dragon of Song needed to find it's guardians and sensed some of them were here but an image flashed in his mind of an emerald green skinned ogress with brown ews hair in a braid._

_"She is the first one." he said..._

_

* * *

_

Fiona's sky blue eyes opened as she woke with a jolt as she'd had a strange dream about a silver scaled Chinese dragon and a sorceroress but was confused as she had a feeling something extraordinary was going to happen today but unsure what it could be as she knew her husband and kids were up but she needed to get ready as she and Snow were having a day out but hoped that weird dream wouldn't ruin it.

She then put on her light blue dress along with her dark blue heart necklace but she then went to get breakfast but Shrek wondered why she was so quiet while eating as the triplets were playing with their food.

"I'm fine honey, trust me." she assured him.

He then heard knocking on the door as she opened it seeing Snow wearing a black and white striped dress as Fiona thought it looked cool as did Felicia but she smiled hugging her.

"Hey Fi-Fi you ready?" she asked.

Fiona nodded as they left but hoped the triplets wouldn't be that much of a handful for their father.

* * *

Snow was telling Fiona about a weird dream she'd had last night and it seemed like hers as she wondered why they had the same dream but heard laughter as somebody aimed magic at them but Fiona dodged it but it was a sorceroress and she smiled seeing them knowing they were two of the Dragon of Song's new guardians.

"Who're you?" Fiona demanded angrily.

Snow gasped seeing Fiona's body glow with a dark green aura as she saw that her own body was glowing with a dark red aura.

"_Leave them alone Crya!"_ Snow heard somebody say.

But Fiona and Snow's eyes widened as it was the voice from their dream.

A blast of pure magic hit Crya making her leave.

"What's going on?

Why was she fighting us?" Snow asked.

"_Let me explain Snow."_ the voice said.

Fiona then saw a glow of bright light as something appeared.

It was a silver scaled Chinese dragon.

He chuckled at their expressions.

"_There is much we need to talk about."_ he said.

They then followed him through a portal...


	2. Explaing Everything To Them

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

**Thanks to Rooz for her awesome review and know she loves it.**

* * *

Fiona and Snow were in awe as they were floating in an endless sky but weren't falling but the Dragon of Song then glowed as two of it's scales went towards both females entering their bodies but a quarter note mark appeared on Fiona's head while a guitar mark was on Snow's head as they were curious but the Dragon of Song smiled knowing their Punkix would emerge in time so they could defeat Crya and keep music in every world safe but he knew that both females looked worried but needed to explain.

"_For many years, music hin every world has been protected by the Guardians of the Dragon of Song._

_They are known as the Punk Princeeses protecting music from darkness with Pukix."_ he said.

"What is Punkix?" Snow asked.

"_It is the magic within you waiting to emerge that will enable you and your friends to transform into the Punk Princesses along with enabling you with the power to defeat Crya."_ he replied.

Fiona was in awe hearing this but couldn't tell her husband or family as they wouldn't understand or Cyra might hurt them as the Dragon of Song understood but Snow noticed that he had something more to say.

"_There are more Guardians of the Dragon of Song._

_You need to find them and get them to help you_." he said.

She and Fiona then saw the Dragon of Song disappear as they were back in Far, Far Away but were confused on what to do but hoped that nobody else knew but they decided to go home but Crya was watching them.

* * *

Rose was feeling nervous as her eyes glowed with bright emerald green light as she transformed but found herself wearing a black leather jacket with a rose crest, black leather jeans with biker boots, but no gloves on her hands but had black rose studs.

"Wow what happened to me?

Snowg would love this." she said.

She then felt strong as magic emitted out of her hand as a guitar appeared which had a skull and roses on it which she loved as she began strumming but suddenly it and her began glowing with magic as she was in awe but then needed to change back before anybody saw but focused as she glowed as her punky look disappeared as a smile crossed her face.

"Cool!" she said as she heard Snowgre enter.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing honey." she answered kissing him.

She needed to keep this a secret from him.

She hoped that somebodu could help her figure out what was going on...


	3. Finding Another Guardian

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you guys like.**

**Thanks to Rooz for her reviews.**

* * *

Rose needed to speak to Fiona about her little transformation but hoped she'd understand as she approached the swamp but saw worry on Shrek's face as he had a feeling she was looking for his wife.

"She's in Far, Far Away." he answered.

"Thanks guys." she said leaving.

She had a feeling that this had to do with the transformation she went through but sighed with relief seeing the castle of Far, Far Away as she approached but saw Fiona and Snow in Punk Princess gear which made her gasp in awe.

"Wow..." she said.

Fiona's braided hair was down and hanging around her as she was wearing a leather jacket with black fingerless gloves and a leather skirt with biker boots but she had sunflower stud earrings and Snow's hair was longer as she looked the same as Fiona but had skull studs and wore a black baker boy cap with a leather jacket and jeans with biker boots.

"We can explain Rose." Fiona said.

"I know.

The same thing happened to me." she told her.

"We became Punk Princeeses, Guardians of the Dragon of Song.

I figured you'd be one too.

As Snowgre is your husband." Snow told her.

Rose nodded in reply as she then had an image of a dark blue skinned female ogre with pointed ears, dark eyes, slender but was with an ogre male with long hazel hair and brown eyes but wearing a tunic but was confused as Fiona knew who they were but had a feeling that Ogre Child hhad Punkix but probably didn't know as she was unaware.

Snow then saw a frown on her friend's face.

"I'm fine Snow.

Rose where are they heading?" she asked.

"A concert in town." she answered.

"We need to go there." Fiona told her.

Snow and Rose then followed her...

* * *

Ogre Child smiled as the set ended as she had been performing for a long while along with her husband Jen but he kissed her as she giggled at that but Shaia rolled her eyes at her sister but she had a feeling that somebody was watching them but Ogre Child shook it off as she knew if something was wrong, then her Star Dragon Ogreix would have detected something as she saw Jen vanish making her worried but saw Fiona along with Rose and Snow as Ogre Child wondered what they were doing here.

"We know who has him but you need to come with us." Fiona said.

Normally the dark blue skinned Star Dragon Ogreix Warrior didn't like Fiona but knew thar she knew what happened to her husband as she and Shaia followed them but both Asiba siblings were feeling strange but couldn't explain it.

They had no idea it was Punkix...


	4. The Group Nearly Complete

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Rooz for her reviews and the group is nearly complete.**

* * *

Crya cackled as Jen was fighting her but she knew he couldn't defeat her because he had no Punkix but knew that Fiona and her friends would come to stop her but Jen was confused but wondered what was going on especially her talking about Punkix.

"Whar do you want with me?" he asked her.

"I want the Punk Princesses.

That way the Dragon of Song will be taken care of." she said.

He hoped Ogre Child was okay.

* * *

Fiona sighed as she knew that she and Ogre Child didn't always get along but she wanted to help her rescue her husband as they focused as Punkix surrounded them as they transformed into their Punk Princess forms as both Ogre Child and Shaia were impressed but were curious about how they did it but Fiona smiled.

"You guys can do it too.

You both have Punkix in you." she told them.

"Really?

Let's try it." Shaia said.

They then focused as Punkix surrounded them as they became Punk Princeeses but were in awe as they looked cool but Fiona smiled knowing that the group was nearly complete but knew Ogre Child wouldn't be a part of it after rescuing Jen but Shaia would help but she smiled as they left but Fiona hoped that they could rescue Jen.

* * *

Crya snarled seeing that the Punk Princesses were here but they had entered and Ogre Child had used her Punkix to melt the chains that held her husband vut he was staring at her but she hoped he didn't know it was her.

Fiona then smiled as Shaia along with her, Rose, Ogre Child and Snow combined their Punkix as it weakened Crya but they left along with Jen but they then waited until he left before transforming back into their normal selves but Fiona smiled as they were about to shake hands but Ogre Child was nervous as she knew that they couldn't get along as Shaia frowned but knew that her sister didn't want to be a Punk Princess but sighed as she went after her but had told Fiona she would try to get her to reconsider...


	5. Convincing Her To Help

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Thanks to Rooz for her reviews and hope she likes.**

* * *

Rose sighed as she saw that Fiona and Snow were worried about Ogre Child not wanting to help them but she knew they had to become one in order to defeat Crya but they needed the Aaiba sisters to join them but then Snow had an idea as ahe left as she'd used her Punkix to find out where they and their band were staying in as Fiona saw her leave but Rose had to go back to Snowgre before he got worried as Fiona was nervous.

She knew that they couldn't be apart as Crya would use this to her upper hand but she hoped things would work out...

* * *

Shaia wondered why her sister didn't want them to be Punk Princesses as they already kept Aria safe as Star Dragon Ogreix Warriors but had a feeling it was to do with that as she'd heard Ogre Child telling Jen that what had happened wouldn't happen again but she then saw Snow in her Punk Princess form.

"Where's your sister?

I need to talk to her." she said.

"About being a Punk Princess?

I think she doesn't want to because she doesn't want to be awau from Aria and from Jen for too long but maybe we can convince her that we need her but I think you guys should talk to her.

We have a rehesaral at a place called the Cavern." she said.

Snow smiled at that.

"Thanks Shaia.

We'll do that." she said leaving.

* * *

Fiona was in awe hearing that Shaia wanted them to be Punk Princesses but would talk to Ogre Child in the morning but Fiona was worried knowing that she and the dark blue skinned Star Dragon Ogreix Warrior didn't really get along but knew they had to to defeat Crya.

She hoped that Ogre Child would understand and become part of the group but wasn't getting her hopes up as they would go to the Cavern tomorrow but Rose decided to return to the Cavern and to Snowgre before he got worried but Fiona and Snow understood but they used their Punkix to create a secret place where they could meet and go about being Punk Princesses but Snow smiled as she stayed there while Fiona went home but hoped their plan would go well but she then ordered some food as she hadn't had dinner.

She hoped that once the Punk Princesses were togwther, they could use their Punkix to defeat Crya but she sighed as she liked being here and hoped thast things would be okay.

* * *

The next morning, Rose smiled seeing Fiona along with Snow and Shaia in their Punk Princess forms as they were about to enter the Cavern but hoped Ogre Child would help as they heard music as Shaia knew her sister's band were practising but Fiona saw sadness in her dark eyes and wondered what was wrong but understood as she explained but Rose understood as she had an idea on how they could do it by becoming a band themselves as Fiona loved the idea but wondered if Ogre Child was in a good mood.

"My sister's in a good mood.

Maybe she'll help you.

I would." Shaia told them.

Snow smiled as she entered along with them but Ogre Child wondered what they were doing here but Jen was in awe.

"Excuse us Jenora." Ogre Child said.

They went outside...


	6. Becoming Part of the Group

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Rooz for the reviews and drawing something Punk Princess related.**

**I hope she likes.**

* * *

Ogre Child was quiet after hearing Fiona and the others told her everything especially about how music in other worlds would fade if Crya won but Shaia saw her sister's pointed ears perk up as she heard footsteps.

"A certain somebody with bat like ears is listening." she said.

Shaia giggled at the stare Fiona was giving her sister.

"One of our Arian friends Izard likes to listen to very intruiging things so he probably got bored and he can't hear this." she answered.

"Your guitarist listens to your private stuff?

The cute silver furred one?" Snow asked.

A smile crossed Shaia's light blue skinned face knowing Izz would be mad as he and Bronx hated when people called them cute.

"Hai but he doesn't like that." she told her.

"Can we count on you guys?" Fiona asked.

"Hai, whatever.

But you're not my friend Fiona.

Neither of you are except for Shaia." Ogre Child answered.

Rose wondered why but Shaia knew her sister sometimes kept things to herself but Fiona knew that the dark blue skinned Star Dragon Ogreix Warrior would be more angry learning they had to leave the band behind and have a double life.

"We all have to Rose.

That way nobody we care about will get hurt." Fiona told her.

Later that evening Fiona saw both Asiba siblings join her, Snow and Rose as Shaia was excited but knew her older sister was a little ticked off but hadn't told her she couldn't tell Jen they were Punk Princesses or use Punkix in front of others.

She and her sister carried Japanese backpacks with the things that they held dear to them inside but they were stunned seeing a door in a tree but followed the others through it but saw it was a secret place for them to do their Punk Princess stuff but both Asiba siblings were staying here but the others were going home except for Snow but Shaia saw her hug Fiona but heard her whisper something.

She then went to her sister's room but heard music as her sister was listening to music while sitting on a bed with dark blue covers but saw Dana, her sister's Arian partner on the bed too.

"I see you brought Dana here." she commented.

Ogre Child sighed as the light brown furred female Psammead was nervous.

"Shaia we should let her calm down.

I sense stress in her Arian aura.

You know what she's like when angry." she said.

Shaia nodded as she was hungry and left her sister's room but her long tendril like silver hair covered her dark eyes which had worry in them.

* * *

Snow was watching TV and heard noises in the kitchen as she was curious as she entered but saw Shaia making a snack but saw she was making peanut butter sandwiches with raisins but was stunned at this.

"S-Sorry.

I was hungry.

My sister and I like peanut butter.

I was making some for Ogre Child.

Along with Japanese tea.

It might make her happy." Shaia said.

Snow understood as she was curious as she didn't know a lot about them but Shaia understood as she went into her sister's room but saw her asleep with her arms wrapped around something as she knew it was a Shrek plush but Jen didn't know.

Dana smiled seeing the younger Asiba put the food on the table but left.


	7. Finding Out About Them

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic.**

**Sorry for not updating in a while.**

**But getting ready for Battle of the Bands made me want to update.**

**I hope Rooz likes.**

* * *

Snow smiled seeing Shaia watching TV but watching Naruto which made the ebony haired Punk Princess smile knowing Fiona sometimes watched anime but wanted to get to know her and her sister so they could work together as a group in order to protect the Dragon of Song and defeat Crya.

"Hey there." she said sitting down.

Shaia was a little nervous seeing her there as she wasn't very confident around new people unlike her sister but Snow understood but wanted her to trust her.

"Why is your sister so mad at us?

We didn't do anything." Snow said.

"She just keeps some things to herself sometimes.

She loves performing.

But this is a little hard.

To get used to a double life." Shaia said.

Snow nodded in reply.

"Yeah I guess.

But we have to work together in order to protect the Dragon of Song and save music in every world.

What about you?

Why're you so shy?" she asked.

"I-I find it hard to come out.

Of my shell.

Around others.

Unless Zani's with me.

He's my Arian partner.

But Ogre Child has a crush." she said.

Snow was in awe hearing this.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes she does.

On Fiona's husband." she told her.

Snow hoped Fiona hadn't heard.

They then were talking.

But Dana joined them.

Snow was in awe at her.

"Dana?

Is my sister okay?" Shaia asked.

"Ogre Child's asleep.

I need to go back and get her stuff.

* * *

But the Dragon of Song was in awe realising Punkix was coming from somewhere and traced the energy to where the Asiba sibling's band were but sensed strong Punkix coming from Jen but smiled knowing that he would become a Punkix Knight.

"_He just needs to know of his destiny."_ he thought.

* * *

But in the Cavern, Snowgre was feeling strange as he felt powerful magical energy flowing inside him as his eyes glowed with light as a snowflake mark appeared on his cheek meaning he was a Punkix Knight but he was in awe as he transformed into his Punkix Knight form which was a leather jacket with black jeans and biker boots but wore fingerless black gloves.

"Cool!" he thought as he went to play guitar for a while.

But Crya was watching him...


	8. Revealing Themselves

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Rooz for her reviews.**

**Snowgre and Jen become Punkix Knights and must choose whether or not they wanna join the fight.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Dana was worried as she saw Crya attacking Jen but saw his eyes glow with Punkix as it engulfed him but both Bronx and Izz were in awe at their friend's transformation as he was wearing a suit of jet blue armour with an emblem of a silver dragon around a guitar with a cape but Jen was in awe himself.

"What the heck happened to me?" he asked.

Crya laughed at this.

"You became a Punkix Knight.

One of the guardians of the Dragon of Song.

But you won't last long." she cackled.

But then Punkix knocked her off her feet.

"Don't you dare lay hands on him!" Dana yelled.

Izz's snail like eyes widened seeing this but Dana knew she was sort of a Punk Princess now since she was Ogre Child's Arian partner as Fiona and the other Punk Princesses showed up.

Ogre Child's entire being glowed with Punkix as she let it emit and hit Crya weakening her but Dana smiled seeing her join Jen but the light olive green skinned ogre male gasped seeing it was Ogre Child and Fiona and the others that were the Punk Princesses but Fiona knew they had to tell him as he was a Punkix Knight but saw Snowgre show up in his Punkix Knight form but stunned seeing Rose and her friends were the Punk Princesses.

"We'll explain but not here." Rose told them.

They along with Jen, Brona, Izz and Dana left but were going to their secret hideout but hoped they'd understand.

* * *

Jen and Snowgre were in awe as Fiona was explaining to them about the Dragon of Song and about being it's guardians and about Crya but Snowgre looked nervous knowing he and Jen had to choose but was worried this would ruin things for him especially as he attended high school but Fiona understood as she knew he had a life but she knew they could make it work.

Jen saw Izz glowing with Punkix but Bronx wasn't but Dana smiled seeing this as Ogre Child knew her Arian partner was one of them but hadn't transformed yet but she knew things would be okay.

"You guys should be a band." Snowgre said.

Fiona liked that idea as it could help.

"We should do that Snowg." Rose said.

But Jen needed to think about it.

Ogre Child was sad seeing him leave.

Shaia saw her enter her room but slammed the door.

Dana sighed as she saw her be sad.

"Maybe we should talk to him.

For Ogre Child." Shaia said.

Dana agreed.

They then went after the Ograrian Knight.

* * *

Jen was in the forest but nervous as he didn't want to be a Guardian of Song but wanted to return home to Aria but now this would prevent him and Ogre Child from returning but sighed as he saw Shaia show up in her Punk Princess form but he sighed.

"You seem afraid about being a Punkix Knight.

It's just the same as being an Arian Knight.

Do you know what will happen?

If we fail?

All music in every world would fade.

It would be terrible!" she said.

Jen sighed.

"I'll think about it." he said.

She smiled as she left him alone.


	9. Fighting Kiana

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Rooz.**

**Crya is getting Kiana to help her take care of the Punk Princesses and Punkix Knights.**

* * *

Crya was annoyed that the Punk Princesses had weakened her along with the Punkix Knights but wanted to destroy them along with the Dragon of Song but needed a plan but then heard footsteps.

"I can help you." a voice said.

She turned around seeing somebody like Ogre Child but had pale skin, dark eyes and was slender with long tendril like black hair and pointy ears but she sensed Dark Punkix from her.

"My sisters are Punk Princesses.

I want to destroy them." she said.

Crya liked her as she had an idea.

"I'm Kiana Asiba." she told her.

Crya cackled at this.

* * *

But in the hideout, Rose noticed her friends were worried as they sensed dark Punkix in Far, Far Away but Jen saw his wife's dark eyes widen as she knew who it was as Shaia knew it was their sister Kiana who didn't like them very much but she saw Ogre Child focus and become her Punk Princess form as Fiona wondered what was going on.

"You wouldn't understand Princess.

Come on Shaia.

We have to stop Kiana." she said as Shaia agreed.

Snow wondered what was going on with the Asiba sisters but they had to go after them as they became their Punk Princess forms but left the hideout but hoped things were okay.

* * *

Kiana cackled as she was causing havoc using her Dark Punkix but smiled seeing the people of Farm Far Away running in fear as she was having fun but growled seeing the Punk Princesses but didn't see her siblings with them but was hit by Ogreix as Ogre Child scowled but she and Shaia weren't in the mood to play around as they were in their Punk Princess forms but Kiana knew they had no clue how to use Punkix but suddenly blasts of it erupted from Ogre Child's mouth as it sent Kiana off her feet but Fiona wondered who this person was as she, Rose and Snow were about to step in and help but Kiana froze them with a Vocal Freeze.

"Your little friends can't help you!" she cackled.

But she then used Punkix to wrap around Ogre Child as Shaia was nervous but too weak to help her older sibling but Jen was annoyed sensing Kiana was fighting his wife in her mind but hoped she could defeat Kiana but freed Fiona and the other Punk Princesses.

"Thanks.

What's going on?

Who was that fighting Ogre Child?" Rose asked.

"I'll tell you later." Dana said.

But Kiana was then sent back into her own body as Ogre Child broke out id Kiana's grip but was exhausted as Jen caught his wife but Kiana smiled knowing next time she wouldn't hold back.

Jen was relieved as they returned to the hideout but was worrying about his wife as she was in bed deep asleep but knew she was okay as he needed to think for a while...


	10. Waking Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and sorry for not updating in a long while.**

**Fiona is trying to understand Ogre Child a little more so they can bond but stunned hearing about Kiana.**

**Thanks to Rooz foe reviewing.**

* * *

Fiona found Jen meditating but knew he was worried about Ogre Child after what had happened with Kiana but was curious as the Ogarian Knight sighed as his hazel brown eyes opened.

"Kiana is my wife's sister.

She was very jealous of her for being the eldest of the Asiba siblings along with being the Protector of Aria and leader of the Ogreix Warriors but she is missing Aria.

She is very loyal to Shaia as they're close siblings." he explained.

The red headed ogress was understanding now of the dark blue skinned ogre female but she would talk to her once she woke up.

Jen then needed to talk to Snowgre as they would become a band like the Punk Princesses.

* * *

Snowgre was hanging out at the Cavern along with Rose as they were drinking smoothies and being together but saw Jen there as he was curious about what the light olive green skinned male wanted as he was explaining about them being a band like the Punk Princesses but Snowgre liked it as he banged fists with him.

Jen then left as he was going back to the hide out to be with his wifebut Rose understood as she was drinking a smoothie but she and Snowgre would stay here and go back to the hide out tomorrow as they had their own lives and running the Cavern.

_i hope he's okay._

_He really cares about Ogre Child._

They were hoping things were okay..

* * *

Jen was in the hideout but worried as he saw Bronx and Izz playing video games like Guitar Hero as Snow was watching them along with Shaia and Fiona but they were worrying about Ogre Child as she was a part of the group but Snow saw sadness in Shaia's dark eyes as she was worrying about her older sister but they understood as they were very close.

"She'll be fine Shaia she's tough.

Like kicking Kiana's butt." Fiona told her.

"Thanks Fiona.

Maybe she woke up." she replied.

Shaia hoped so.

She then saw Dana enter but knew Shaia was sad and scared about her big sister.

"She'll be fine Shaia.

She's just exhausted.

What she did was amazing." she told her.

Shaia nodded knowing she was right.

She then heard Jen shout in joy as Dana and Shaia went into Ogre Child's room but were stunned seeing the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior awake as she and Dana hugged her.

"We were worried about you.

Shaia especially." Jen told her.

Ogre Child smiled hearing that.

She knew they were worried about her.

* * *

Fiona was seeing the dark blue skinned ogre female enter the next morning as she was worrying about Shaia knowing that her younger sister cared about her as the red headed ogress saw her wearing pyjamas with skulls over them eating cereal but was feeling better after the last two days but wondered what she wanted.

"The others and I are going out to have fun for the day.

We were wondering if you wanted to join us." Fiona told her.

"I guess it would be fun." Ogre Child replied.

Fiona smiled as this was a good thing.

"Go get dressed and meet us outside the hideout." she told her.

Ogre Child nodded going into her room after putting away the bowl.


	11. Bonding

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a long while.**

**The Punk Princesses are having a day at the mall to bond while the Punkix Knights are going with them.**

**Thanks to Rooz for reviewing.**

* * *

Fiona smiled as she and the other Punk Princesses were waiting outside the hideout as they saw Ogre Child join them wearing a Miss Fit Abbey Dawn shirt with black jeans and biker boots but wore a charm bracelet which was purple but had a dragon charm on it along with wearing a dragon necklace.

Dana was on her shoulders as Shaia was wearing another Abbey Dawn shirt with a dragon on it and wore a ailver dragon necklace around her light blue skinned neck.

"You guys ready?" Fiona asked.

Snow and the others nodded in reply as they were leaving but Snowgre and the guys were going with them.

They then left the hideout.

* * *

Snowgre was laughing as he was playing Rock Band in the arcade along with Bronx and Izz but his eyes were glowing with Punkix but Izz's were too along with Bronx as Jen laughed knowing this was a great game.

He hoped Fiona and the others were okay as they were shopping but were not into clothes shopping but they were going to get their nails done along with other things.

"Yeah I kicked your butt!" Bronx said as Izz growled.

"Guys it's okay.

Let's get a snack." Jen said as Snowgre agreed.

They then headed to the food court.

* * *

Shaia laughed as she and the Punk Princeeses were in the mini spa in the Macy's as they were bonding a little but were getting manicures but Shaia was getting her nails painted purple but Ogre Child was getting her nails painted black with skulls on them while Fiona and Snow were getting facials but they were liking it.

They didn't have any malls in Aria.

Fiona smiled as the two Asiba siblings were getting facials next while she and Snow were getting manicures.

They were relaxed which was odd.

But they liked seeing them like that.

"I hope the others are okay. " Fiona told them.

"They're probably at the arcade." Shaia told them.

Snow agreed as she was relaxing along with Fiona.

* * *

Snowgre was in a music store and looking at the new guitars as Bronx was trying out new drum kits and were having fun along with Izz and Jen making them happy but Snowgre whipped out something as it was a charge card that his uncle had given him for emergencies but he didn't care as they were going to be a real band like the Punk Princesses.

Jen sighed watching the half yeti and ogre teen buying an new guitar along with an new drum kit but they used their Punkix to get the stuff back to the hideout before the Punk Princesses noticed and got mad.

But Snowgre had a crazy idea as they should perform.

"Are you insane?

We promised the girls we wouldn't perform in public yet." Jen said.

"You promised your wife Jenora.

Rose will understand if she saw us." he said as Jen caved in.

* * *

Snow and the other Punk Princesses were in the food court drinking smoothies but heard applause and Snowgre's voice on the speakers.

"That idiot!

They promised they wouldn't perform yet!" Ogre Child yelled.

Fiona saw her about to leave.

"Let's calm down.

Snowg is an idiot but there's a good reason." she told her.

But the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior wasn't listening as she transformed into her Punk Princess form and making the others worry as they didn't know how angry she could be as Shaia and Dana went after her.

Fiona hoped they could calm her down...


	12. Rescuing Snowgre

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a long while but thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Snowgre's eing forced to return to Snowia, his home but Rose is upset but maybe the other Punk Princesses can help her out.**

* * *

Shaia watched, as the people in the mall were staring at them, as they were in their Pubk Princess and Punkix Knight forms, but Rose noticed they were cheering but remembered they were a band, and had performed a lot at the Cavern, but Snowgre saw his uncle Pitla there, but Jen wondered what was wrong.

_He must've found out that music is what Snowg blew off being a Prince for, but I hope he's not too upset, as music makes him happy, as he would rather be strumming a guitar than ruling._

But Rose couldn't help herself, as she followed him and Pitla but her eyes widened, hearing that he was forcing Snowgre to return to Snowia with him, but her body shivered, as she ran off, but Fiona wondered what was wrong, but sensed it was to do with what Snowgre was talking to his uncle about, as they left the mall.

But Snowgre hated that his uncle would force him to leave the one place where he'd geiqn up and was truly happy but knew it was too good to be true, as he went to the Cavern, but Rose headed to the hideout with the other Punk Princesses but her heart was sad, as Snow saw her go into her room, locking the door.

"We should talk to her." Fiona said.

She then karate kicked the door open, but found Rose curled up crying, which was making her sad.

"Rose, you okay?" she asked.

"Snowgre... his uncle's foecing him to move back to Snowia with him, and I can't let it happen, as he's important to me.

Being a Punk Princess isn't the same without him." she said.

"Don't worry, Rose we'll find a way to help you." she reassured her.

But she hoped this was true, but had this feeling Snowgre was in danger.

* * *

"Let me out of here!" Snowgre yelled.

He was in a cage in Crya's lair but it was sucking him of Punkix, but the evil sorceroress had put a spell on his uncle but was obeying her, making him anxious but he hoped Rose and his friends would help but he felt weaker, as his eyes were getting heavy.

"This won't hurt him, right mistress?" Pitla asked.

"it won't, Pitla.

It just weakens his Punkix.

But my plan will work." she told him.

She knew the other Punk Princesses would come to his rescue and then she could weaken them too.

* * *

Rose then saw that Fiona and the others were talking to somebody, as she entered the main area of the hideout but saw two female humans, but both Ogre Child and Fiona were happy seeing them, as one had brunette hair but wore glasses, but her friend was wearing an Invader Zim shirt but wore necklaces.

"These are friends of mine and Shrek's, Rose.

They wanted to help us out with Crya." Fiona told her.

But Rose was nervous, as both humans didn't have Punkix but Shaia knew both humans held Punkix within but needed help, bringing it out.

"We can help, Rose." Leah told her.

Ogre Child nodded, seeing Izz hug Carley, as he'd missed her.

"Let's go save Snowgre." Fiona said as the others agreed.

* * *

Jen had found out where Snowgre was, as the Punk Princesses and Punkix Knights left at once, but Rose gasped seeing an ice castle remembering one of her boyfriend's stories about this castle, as she and the others could sense Snowgre's musical aura but it was weak.

"We have to rescue him, before Crya drains it all away." Rose said.

Fiona agreed, as they snuck into the castle but Rose saw her boyfriend in an ice cage, but Ogre Child knew what to do.

"Vocal Wave." she said.

Powerful soundwaves emitted from her mouth, hitting the cage, making it shatter into a million pieces, but Rose saw Snowgre fall into her arms, as he was exhausted but they had to leave now, but would return to free Pitla later, but Fiona hoped Snowgre would be okay.


	13. Showing Strength

**a/n**

**hERE'S MORE OF THE STORY AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE.**

**sOME FRIENDS OF oGRE cHILD'S ARE GONNA HELP THE pUNK pRINCESSES DEFEAT cRYA BUT fIONA'S ANXIOUS.**

**bUT iZZ'S EXCITED ABOUT THIS.**

* * *

Rose was happy that they'd rescued Snowgre from Crya but his Punkix was weak, as that trap had sucked up most of his Punkix but was pretty tired, as she hugged him.

Fiona understood along with the other Punk Princesses and Punkix Knights but saw sadness in Snowgre's green eyes, knowing he was thinking about his Uncle.

"Crya put some dark spell on him, guys.

It makes him her servant and he couldn't resist." he told them.

"We're gonna break that spell on him and rescue him.

It's what we do." Fiona said, as Punkix glowed in her sky blue eyes.

But Izz was happy seeing his Queen was here along with her nakama, as he cared about his Queen but Bronx saw he had an idea.

"My Queen and her friend can help us, I know it.

They mightn't be Punk Princesses but they're powerful." he told them.

Ogre Child along with Shaia and Jen agreed with the silver grey furred Psammead male, as he was the True King of Aria but Fiona was curious about what they meant.

"We want to help you guys, as Crya needs to go down." Leah said.

Carley nodded in reply, as Crya wanted to destroy music in all worlds and it made her angry, but Fiona was anxious hearing this, but decided to let them try, but was more anxious seeing Carley using a long cane.

Izz was on the dark red haired female's shoulders blushing, as Leah knew he had feelings for her nakama but hadn't told her, but saw them planning something.

Rose then showed them to their rooms in the hideout, but Izz sighed, knowing Fiona might be hard on his Queen because she was different.

He then heard Bronx calling him.

"I have to go.

I'll be back, okay?" he said.

* * *

Crya was watching them from the ice castle in Snowia, knowing Snowgre wanted to rescue his uncle from her dark magic but knew he was weak, from the trap she'd had him in.

She smiled evilly, having ideas, as Kiana saw that the Queen of Aria and her nakama were with the Punk Princesses, as the pale skinned Ogreix Warrior cackled heading for the hideout, as she could track Ogre Child's aura, leaving at once but Pitla wasn't sure about this.

But the dark spell Crya had placed on him stopped him from speaking against her or double crossing her.

He hoped the Punk Princesses would help him.

* * *

Izz then snuck into his Queen's room later that night but noticed she was still awake, as she used Arian magic to light the room, making the silver grey furred male Psammead smile revealing his sharp teeth but he only bit in self defence.

"Fi-Fi doesn't think I'm Punk Princess material, huh?" she said.

Izz's bat like ears drooped, hearing her say that, as he'd overheard Fiona and the others talking, but knew Ogre Child and Shaia were loyal to their Queen along with Jen and Bronx and Dana.

He knew she was meant to be a Punk Princess, as she was very musical but he saw her hug him, stroking his silver grey fur, but he sensed she was gonna leave in the morning.

But he heard sounds of fighting, as they sensed Kiana's dark Arian aura in the hideout.

"Let's take care of her, Izzard." she said as Izz agreed.

They saw the Punk Princesses trapped in dark Arian magic, as Kiana cackled seeing the Queen of Aria along 2with Izz show up.

"So you finally showed up.

This is gonna be fun, taking you on, Your Highness! she roared.

"Bring it on, Kiana!" Carley roared as her eyes glowed with Arian magic.

Fiona and the others were in awe as they were freed from the traps, but Jen stopped them.

"We can help them, Jen." Snow said.

"No you can't.

This battle doesn't concern you guys.

It involves our Queen." he told them.

Shaia agreed, as she and their Arian friends knew how strong their Queen was, when protecting those she cared about, as she and Izz were taking the brunt of Kiana's magic well.

But they saw both their beings glow with violet Arian magic, as it emitted from them, weakening Kiana.

"Magicus Relinquishus." Izz said.

Kiana wasn't happy as her dark Arian magic left her, but Fiona smiled.

"I-I never knew you guys could be so strong.

I think you guys are an awesome team." she said.

"Thanks, guys." Izz said seeing his Queen out cold as Jen picked her up gently.

"She needs to rest." he told her.

Izz smiled, knowing things were going their way.

But he was scared about his Queen.

He had a feeling she mighn't want to be a Punk Princess, but he was tired himself from fighting that hard.


	14. Becoming Stronger

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Izz and his Queen are going to become Harmonix Knights, as Harmonix is the next level from Punkix.**

**But the other Punk Princesses and Punkix Knights are concerned with going to Snowia to help save Snowgre's uncle.**

* * *

Izz's snail like eyes opened after having a dream where the Dragon of Song had told him about becoming a Harmonix Knight, but was curious as he knew his friends couldn't know as it would make them jealous, but he knew his Queen would be one too, but she was asleep, but smiled nuzzling her.

_Our destiny is different from the others, as we will become Harmonix Knights, but the others will be upset as they need to earn theirs._

_But they don't have to know..._

He then went to get something to eat, as he was hungry, but saw Bronx making pancakes but he wondered how his brother could bounce back after last night, but knew that Izz was like that.

"Mmmm... they smell good, Bronx.

The others are already gone, right?" he said.

The brown grey furred Psammead male nodded, knowing the others had gone to have a little fun, but Fiona wanted to talk to their Queen about something.

He knew that was about becoming a Punk Princess, but knew he and her were becoming Harmonix Knights.

He then was getting chocolate syrup, but turned his into chocolate chip pancakes, as they were like cookies his favourite Earth food.

"You never change, do you?" he said.

Izz shook his silver grey furred head smiling.

He then saw Dana join them.

"We've a performance at the castle tonight.

It's going to be awesome." she said.

Bronx laughed, as Izz almost spat out milk but it'd hit his brown grey fur, making him growl in anger, as Izz laughed as it was funny.

"Get back here, Izzard!" he yelled as Izz left the hideout.

Dana smiled, knowing it had been an accident, but Bronx sighed going to clean up.

Dana then went to go join her friends, as they were in Far, Far Away but knew her Queen was still resting.

She hoped she'd be knew Leah was happy.

* * *

Fiona and the others were at Farbuck's, talking and having fun, but Rose wondered why Leah was quiet, but the brown skinned female was worrying about her nakama as the Dragon of Song wanted her nakama to be a Harmonix Knight, but she wasn't sure about being a Punk Princes without her.

"You okay, Leah?" Rose asked.

"I'm just thinking, that's all about Fiona's offer." she replied.

Fiona knew that Leah and Carley had a deep friendship and would want Carley to be one too, but she'd this feeling that Leah's nakama had a destiny like theirs but in a different way.

But they were going to Snowia that night, making them anxious especially Snowgre as his Punkix had returned stronger than ever but was fired up to help his uncle.

* * *

But Crya saw two knights show up in Snowia, but they weren't like any Punkix Knights she'd seen but heard the ice doors blow open, as the Punk Princesses were here along with the Punkix Knights but she then saw those two strange knights fighting her evil magic and being stronger than before, but Fiona was curious, seeing the knights.

"We came to help you rescue Pitla." one of them said.

Rose then watched as one of them used a counter curse as it broke the spell, as Pitla smiled, hugging Snowgre.

"Thanks, Snowgreia." he said.

"Don't thank me, thank my friends uncle." he told him.

Snow saw the knights had gone but were curious about them.

But they hadn't seen Izz all day.

"He's probably teasing Bronx." Dana told them as Ogre Child smiled.

She then left with the others.


	15. Discovering Aria

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Fiona and the others are trying to find out the identities of the Harmonix Knights but Izz is worried if they do.**

* * *

Fiona and the other Punk Princesses were curious about those two knights that had helped them rescue Snowgre's uncle from Crya, as Jen and the other Punkix Knights were trying to figure out the mystery but Izz was nervous, as he was one of the Harmonix Knights that had helped rescue Snowgre's uncle, but the Dragon of Song had told him not to tell anybody about this along with Carley.

Bronx then saw his brother leave the hideout, as he sensed he was hiding something but had a feeling he knew who those knights were but didn't want to tell but gasped, seeing Izz on one of the speeders those knights had used, but needed to know.

He decided not to tell anybody yet, unless anybody asked him, but went to join the others.

Jen wondered what was wrong with the brown grey furred Psammead but he had to keep what he saw a secret for now, knowing Izz wasn't a Punkix Knight but had a feeling that was why he was a Harmonix Knight.

"It's nothing, Jen." he lied.

But Jen had a feeling he was lying.

But Bronx then saw Izz leave the hideout but gasped, as he got on the speeder bikes the Harmonix Knights had but knew that his brother was one of the Harmonix Knights.

* * *

"Portalus Openus." Carley said as Arian magic emitted.

She and Izz were going to Aria for a while to have some fun, as none of the others besides Jen knew they did this, as Ogre Child used her Ogreix to go yo Aria when she was homesick, but a portal appeared leading to Aria as they went through it, but unaware Fiona had followed them, as she was curious but the portal closed.

* * *

Fiona was in awe at the realm she was in, but knew this was where Jen and his wife came from, but was amazed wondering why Ogre Child or Shaia hadn't told her or the others about the kingdom they came from.

She then saw somebody riding on dragon back but saw Izz on another, knowing it was her friends.

She then saw them swooping towards where she was, but Izz wondered what she was doing here.

"I accidentally followed you here.

Where're we?" she asked.

"We're in Aria which is my kingdom.

You can't tell anybody, okay?

Not a lot of people know about Aria." Carley told her.

The Punk Princess was in awe, hearing that Carley was the Queen of Aria but more stunned hearing Izz was the King of Aria.

"Are you married?" she asked them.

Izz shook his silver grey furred head at her question.

Fiona smiled as she saw the dark purple haired girl nuzzling the dragon, as she had a deep bond with them. but looked innocent, as Izz blushed seeing her.

"We should go back, Your Highness.

Before anybody notices." he told her.

Carley nodded, hugging the dragon.

"Portalus Openus." Carley said.

Arian magic then emitted from her hand, creating a portal leadiing back to Duloc.

Fiona was in awe as they went through.

She then found herself in the forest along with Carley and Izz as they went to the hideout, but Fiona saw them go to her room., but she went to find Snow.


	16. Caught In The Storm

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but sorry for not updating.**

**Ogre Child's anxious, as Fioa knows about Aria, but Dana and Shaia will try to calm her down.**

* * *

Fiona and Ogre Child returned to the Punk Princesses hideout, but Ogre Child was anxious as she knew about Aria, but she promised the dark blue skinned female ogre she wouldn't tell the other Punk Princeses and Punkix Knights, but Snow and the others wondered where they'd been all this time, but Fiona lied, as Ogre Child was going to her room but Dana was wondering what was bothering her.

"Fi-Fi found out, about Aria, as she accidentally followed me there." she told her.

The light brown furred female Psammead understood, as Aria was their home, but the others didn't know about it, but was nuzzling her shoulder, as her dark eyes glowed with Star Wish Ogreix, as her jet black feathery wings revealed themselves, as she decided to go for a flight, but Dana was on her shoulders, but Snow saw her leave.

She was in awe, as she went back into the main living room, but the others were watching movies, and eating popcorn, but Snowgre was adding his own comments, as Jen rolled his dark brown eyes, but Bronx hit him in the head with a drumstick, but Snow laughed, but Izz saw that Dana and Ogre Child were gone, but Shaia had a feeling her sister had went flying, but Fiona hoped she was okay, but sensed an negative Punkix storm in the area, as Shaia was anxious.

"We need to go get your sister back, before she gets hurt!" Fiona said.

The light blue skinned female ogre nodded, as they transformed into their Punk Princess forms but hoped that Ogre Child was okay.

But they went into the forest, as they saw the storm getting worse, but saw Dana as she looked worried, saying that Ogre Child was hurt, as Shaia found her sister out cold, but Fiona used her strength to lift Ogre Child u as they returned to the hideout, but Dana was helping wrap her sister in blankets.

They hoped she was okay.

* * *

Jen was anxious, seeing his wife hurt but Fiona understood, as she knew how much he cared about Ogre Child, but she and the others then saw him put a hand on her gently, using Star Wish Ogreix to try and heal her, but Fiona was in awe, but he smiled but knew she'd recover in no time, but wondered who'd caused the negative Punkix storm, but knew that Crya had probably caused it, but she knew they had to get stronger, so they could dfeat her, but had another vision, involving the Dragon of Song but he said that Izz knew of a powerful musical magic, stronger than Punkix.

Bronx knew that something was going on, but they found Izz replacing broken guitar strings, but wondered why the others were surrounding him, but his snail like eyes widened, after hearing what the Dragon of Song had told Fiona.

"It's called Melodius, but I already earned mine." he told them.


	17. Getting Stronger

**A/N**

**Here's more, and sorry for not updating in a while.**

**The Punk Princesses and Punkix Knights learn of Melodius but Ogre Child's mad at Fiona for gpoing to Aria, but an adventure there helps her unlock her Melodius powers.**

**I hope Rooz enjoys, as she loves these stories.**

* * *

The Punk Princesses were in awe, listening to Izxz explain about Melodius being the next level of Punkix, but they hoped they could earn it, as they needed it to defeat Crya and save music in every world, but the silver grey furred male Psammead was anxious, as he knew his Queen was the other Melodius Knight, but Snowgre had figured it out.

"Hey, where's Fiona?" Snow asked them.

The Punk Princesses and Punkix Knights had no idea where the leader of the Punk Princesses was but saw her return with Leah's friend, but Ogre Child sensed they'd been in Aria, but Fiona saw anger in her dark eyes as she stomped off.

"What did I do, that made her angry?" Fiona asked.

"Not a lot of people know about our kingdom, so she perfers we keep it that way, and she doesn't want anybody in Aria to know, that she's a Punk Princess as it would ruin what people in our kingdom think of her." Jen explained.

The red head understood now, but was about to go after her, but Shaia stopped her.

"Dana, Night Wish and I will talk to her, Fiona." Shaia told her.

She then saw them go after Ogre Child.

She hoped she was okay, as she hadn't meant to upset her by going to Aria but had been curious.

* * *

Ogre Child was sitting under a tree far from the hideout playing her dragon shaped guitar in anger, as Punkix emitted from her fingers, as she strummed, but saw a vision involving Aria and her Melodius powers but it involved Musica, the realm of music in Aria, as the dark blue skinned Shooting Starix Ogarian Knight of the Night knew she had to go at once.

She then left her dragon shaped guitar there, so Shaia would understand.

"Portalus Openus." she said as Star Wish Ogreix emitted.

It created a portal leading to Musica, as she flew through on her jet black feathery wings but the portal closed after she went through but Dana had seen this but found her friend's guitar as Shaia joined her.

"She must've sensed trouble in Aria and went there.

She'll come back, I know it." she told them.

They then went back to the hideout but Jen was anxious as they'd returned without Ogre Child.

but Night Wish explained what was going on.

"Doesn't she need help, guys?" Fiona asked them.

Jen shook his head as his long tendril like hazel hair covered his dark ble skinned face.

"Nope, as she's strong without help, Fiona.

She may be a Punk Princess here, but in Aria, she's the Shooting Starix Ograrian Knight of the Night and Queen in waiting of Star Ograria, but I know she can handle herself." he told her.

But Dana and Night Wish were clutching their heads in pain, as they were connected to Ogre Child and sensed she was in danger, but they were lying down.

* * *

But in Musica, Ogre Child was fighting the Music Destroyers, but was having a hard time fighting them, but wasn't giving up, as she wouldn't let Musica be destroyed as a music note kanji appeared on her forehead, but suddenly she was engulfed in magic but it was Melodius, but it was making her dragon like with music note kanjis over her scaled body as her long tendril like black hair covered her dark eyes which glowed with Melodius as she wiped the Music Destroyers out, with her Melodius powers, but she smirked looking at herself.

"Wait, until the others see!" she said opening a portal back to Far, Far Away flying through.

She appeared in the forest of Far, Far Away but flying towards the hideout where she and the other Punk Princesses and Punkix Knights resided.

Her friends were stunned, but Night Wish nuzzled her, as she became her normal self, as using her new Melodius powers and flying here had exhausted her, but Jen smiled along with Izz, knowing Ogre Child would be the first to earn her Melodius powers.

But they needed answers, and the DRagon of Song was the only one who had them.


	18. Forming Their Own Band

**A/N**

**Here's more, but hope people like.**

**The Punk Princesses and Punkix Knights are trying to figure out about Melodius.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

_The Dragon of Song smiled, seeing a dragon with music note kanjis over her body, as it was one of the Punk Princesses but knew she wanted to know about Melodius._

_"Melodius transformations are very different, as two of your friends became knights, but you became a dragon, but you're like that in Aria too, huh?" he said._

_Ogre Child nodded, as her long tendril like black hair covered her dark eye slits but knew he understood._

_"The answers will reveal themselves to you and the others, in time." he told her leaving._

* * *

Ogre Child's dark eyes opened, finding herself in her room in the hideout, but felt weak and tired from using both Ogreix, Punkix and her new Melodius powers, but smiled seeing Night Wish nuzzle her, making her laugh lightly.

"It's good, that you're awake.

The others were worried, about you." she told her.

She understood as her long tendril like black hair hung messily around her dark blue skinned face getting up, but wearing her dark blue kimono but was sitting on the bed, but telling Night Wish about what had happened, but wondered where the others were.

"They're at the Cavern, performing." Dana said hugging her.

Ogre Child was stroking the light brown furred female Psammead's fur gently.

"i'm fine, Dana." she assured her.

Night Wish agreed, but saw her fall asleep, but knew she was exhausted.

They knew she'd be okay.

* * *

Fiona and the other Punk Princesses were drinking smoothies at the Cavern after their set, but she was worried about Ogre Child as she hadn't woken, but Jen had assured her that his wife was strong, but Shaia was quiet, which bothered Izz and Bronx.

But Rose saw ogre and human females flirting with Snowgre, but Snow saw her get up and going over to them, using her Punkix to freeze them, as Snowgre laughed but the look on his wife's face wiped the smirk off his face, but she stomped out of there, but Fiona and Snow along with Shaia were worried, as a lot of fighting had been going on between them.

"We can't keep on fighting like this, guys.

Our Punkix is weaker apart, remember?" she told them.

Snow agreed, but knew they could work together, to defeat Crya, but a griffin flew away, as he was Crya's pet, but went to tell his mistress what had happened.

Snowgre had gone to cool down Rose, but found her upset as Punkix unleashed, making him anxious, but understood but he hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, as those girls were fans of the Punkix Knights, but he saw roses in a flower shop, giving him an idea, remembering the winter roses she'd liked in Snowia, but bought them.

He focused his magic, transforming them into winter roses, smiling but would put them in her room in the hideout, as he left the Cavern.

He hoped this would help.

* * *

In the hideout, Dana and Night Wish were fooling around with Fiona's drums and Shaia's guitar, as they wanted to be part of the band but knew that there weren't enough positions in the band but Punkix emitted from them, making them smile.

"Dana, I just had an awesome idea!

Let's form our own band!" Night Wish told her.

Dana's snail like eyes widened, as she liked the idea, but they needed more people, but the young Dragonpus knew that Lune, Bronx and Zuba's daughter was an amazing singer, but had no idea that her father was a Punkix Knight, and Izz's younger son, Yama was awesome at guitar and his sister Melody was good at bass.

"Portalus Openus." Dana said as Arian magic emitted.

They then went through the portal, but Snowgre had seen it close, but smirked at Night Wish's idea, as she and Dana were always left out of the fun, but knew that the others wouldn't mind.


	19. Becoming The Punkix Bolts

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Rose for reviewing, as I knew she loves it.**

**The Punkix Bolts are formed, but are keeping it a secret, especially as Bronx and Izz might be mad their kids are in a band, but the other Punk Princesses and Punkix Knights discover their Melodius forms.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Dana smiled as Lune and Yama appeared in the Punk Princesses hideout but were wondering if it were a clubhouse, but both young Psammeads were in awe, hearing that Dana and Night Wish wanted to start a band, but Lune was anxious.

"What's wrong, Lune?

Don't ya wanna ing, as you're good." Yama told her.

"I-I'm shy, remember?" she replied.

"But they were jamming, as Punkix engulfed Lune and Yama but Yama was wearing a leather jacket with sunglasses on his face but had fingerless gloves on his silver grey furred hands but wore jeans with biker boots, but Lune was wearing a purple black poofy top with music notes over it, a snakeskin skirt with purple leggings, and knee high biker boots.

"You guys look awesome, as you guys have Punkix," Night Wish told them.

Dana was wearing a black leather jacket with biker gloves and a bandanna, with black jeans and biker boots.

Night Wish was wearing a spiked choker collar around her neck, but wore a black top with guitars on it, with ripped jeans but had black gloves on her paws.

"Let's rock, guys!" Night Wish yelled.

"But what're we called?" Lune asked softly.

"The Punkix Bolts, are what we are." Dana said smiling.

The female light brown furred Psammead was playing the drums.

But Snowgre was watching them, as they were awesome but knew the other Punk Princesses and Punkix Knights would be impressed.

Lune was anxious, seeing him there, after they were done.

"Guys, it was awesome.

You guys have to perform, at the Cavern sometime." he told them.

They decided to keep the Punkix Bolts a secret from the others, but for Lune and Yama as Bronx and Izz mightn't be happy their kids were in a band.

But they saw Lune and Yama open a portal back to Aria as they went through, but Dana and Night Wish smiled as they knew that this was an awesome idea.

They then heard roaring, as they ran outside, seeing dragons that looked like their friends, but Bronx and Izz were wearing armour, but they were in awe.

"It's our Melodius forms, guys.

What've you guys been up to?" Izz said.

Night Wish had a devious smirk on her bill, but lied, as they didn't want them to find out about the Punkix Bolts.

They then went into the hideout, but were exhausted, as they became their normal selves, but they smiled.

Bronx noticed that somebody had been using his drums, making the brown grey furred male Psammead growl.

"I was using them, Bronx." Dana told him.

He understood, but was eating brownies, as he was tired.

* * *

Night Wish was nuzzling Ogre Child in their room in the hideout, but the Dragonpus had been amazed by her Melodius form, as the dark blue skinned female ogre was asleep, but Dana smiled joining her, as she and Lune had written a song.

"Awesome, but wait until tomorrow, okay?" she said yawning.

Izz wondered what the heck Dana and Night Wish were up to, but would find out, as his bat like ears had overheard that Dana and Bronx's daughter had writen a song, but needed to tell Bronx.

He then yawned, going to get some cookies and milk.

Bronx wondered why his brother was freaking out, but understood after he showed him the song that Dana and Lune had written, as his snail like eyes widened, but sighed.

He was now very curious.


	20. Revealing Themselves to Help

**A/N**

**Here's more, and thanks to Rose for reviewing as she loves reading it.**

**Crya's bitter about the Punk Princesses and Punkix Knights getting their Melodius forms and magic, until she finds out about the Punkix Bolts and uses this as her plan.**

**I hope you guy like.**

* * *

Crya was angry that the Punk Princesses and Punkix Knights had gained their Melodius forms as it meant they were stronger now, but she was looking for anything she could use to defeat them.

She then saw the Punkix Bolts jamming in the Cavern, knowing the youngsters were related to two of the Punkix Knights and two of them related to a Punk Princess.

She was listening to them talking but it gave her what she needed.

A plan began to form in her mind.

It was also the Musica Equinix, a time when musical magic would be very powerful, but she hoped the Punk Princesses and Punkix Knights didn't find out this or they could use it.

* * *

"You guys were great, out there!" Snowgre told the Punkix Bolts.

Dana, along with Lune, Night Wish, Melody and Yama agreed, as they were drinking smoothies after jamming, but they were stunned, hearing that it was the Musica Equinix festival tomorrow night, and he wanted them to perform, but Lune was anxious as she knew her Dad would freak, if he saw her performing.

"He won't, trust me.

Besides he's a Punkix Knight, along with Izz." he told them.

Lune, Melody and Yama's snail like eyes went wide hearing this, as they had no idea that their fathers were Punkix Knights but were excited.

""i guess we can do it, since our Dads perform." Lune said.

Snowgre smiled, knowing performing took guts, but Bronx wondered what in Aria they were doing, as he'd seen them in Punkix forms but were their normal selves now but he was curious but sighed.

"We should go home, before Dad finds out." Yama said as Lune and Melody agreed.

They opened a portal to Aria, as they went through but unaware that Kiana was there.

She had made herself unseen but followed him to the Punk Princesses hideout, but cast a spell on Bronx and Izz, so they'd fight.

She then left, before the Punk Princesses and Punkix Knights found her.

* * *

Bronx and Izz were arguing, as the Punkix Knights were rehearsing for the Musica Equinix Festival, as the Punk Princesses were done but Jen knew that something was wrong with the Psammead males as they never really fought, but Snowgre called the rehersal off, but Dana and Night Wish knew they were spelled.

"What's wrong, guys?" Shaia asked.

"Bronx and Izz arespelled.

We can sense negative Punkix in them, which never happens." Dana told her.

The tender hearted Punk Princess had to tell Ogre Child, but she had an idea, knowing Melody and Yama could help, as they were Bronx and Izz's kids but Ogre Child knew they were the Punkix Bolts, but hadn't told the others, as Dana went to get them, knowing they could help.

Ogre Child saw Fiona watch as the portal closed, but she knew it was to do with Bronx and Izz, as Line along with Melody and Yama appeared.

They were stunned their parents were fighting, but knew they had to become the Punkix Bolts to help, but would deal with their parents finding out, as they became their Punkiix forms along with Dana and Night Wish, but the other Punk Princesses and Punkix Knights were in awe, but Bronx and Izz were shocked.

But their Punkix was breaking the spell, as they weren't arguing anymore, as Lune smiled but saw an angry look in their snail like eyes, as they didn't approve of their kids being in a band.

"Let's just go, guys." Lune said as they left.

Snowgre knew he was in trouble, as he was helping them.

"Hey, your kids were having fun!

They've got serious talent, guys.

I would think, you'd let your kids follow their dreams." he said sto,ping off.

Bronx sighed, as he knew Snowgre was right, but Izz was the True King of Aria and tyo him, having his kids in a band wasn't good.

He then left, but Ogre Child would help them.

Night Wish had gone to see how Lune, Melody and Yama were doing, as they were sad.

She found them in the forest near the old tree fort, that Shrek and the others had built as little kids, as it was their clubhouse now, but the Dragonpus understood hugging them.

She hoped Bronx would change his mind, but knew that Izz was stubborn.

But she had a plan, but needed Ogre Child's help.


	21. Joining the Band

**A/N**

**Here'as more punkiness for you guys, and thanks to Rose for reviewing.**

**Luna Asiba, Ogre Child's youngest daughter discovers she's a Punk Princess and joins the others, but both Jen and Ogre Child's parental instincts kick in, but Luna shows them, that she can handle herself as a Punk Princess.**

* * *

It was later that afternoon, but a young dark blue skinned female ogre entered Far, Far Away, flying through the skies, as her long tendril like black hair flapped around her, but she knew her parents were here, as Kenchi, her best Psammead friend and Arian partner was on her back.

Luna Asiba had discovered that she had musical magic called Melodius, the next level of Punkix, but the Dragon of Song had told her that she needed to meet the Punk Princesses as they were like her, but Luna had no idea, that her mother was one.

"I can sense Mom's aura, Kenchi.

It's coming from a club, not too far.

Why would she and Dad come, to this kingdom, when Mom's the Queen of Star Ograria?" Luna wondered swooping downwards, but landing on the ground as she wore an navy kimono like her Mom.

Kenchi hopped off her back, but saw Luna's dark eyes glow with Melodius.

"I sense Melodius, from in there.

Let's go check it out, Ken." she said.

They entered the Cavern, as the Punkix Bolts were practising, but Luna saw one of the Punk Princesses with them, but she looked like her Mom, but sensed it was.

Dana saw Luna, but saw Ogre Child's dark eyes widen, seeing her youngest daughter here, as nobody in Aria knew she was a Punk Princess.

"Take five, guys.

I need to go, take care of something." she said.

Night Wish wondered what was wrong, as she was playing the guitar, but Dana knew that Luna being here madde Ogre Child nervous, as she approached Luna.

"Let's go outside, Luna." she said.

The young female Star Ogre followed her out of there, but hoped she wasn't in trouble.

Ogre Child then became her normal self, as Luna's dark eyes widened in awe.

"That's so awesome, you're one.

Watch this, okay?" she said as she sang.

Punkix emitted from her being, as Ogre Child smiled.

"Wow, that's cool.

So, this was what the Dragon of Song meant, last night.

You think, you can be one of us?" she asked.

Luna nodded, with a determined look in her dark eyes, as Kenchi smiled.

"Maybe Kenchi can be a Punkix Knight, right?

He has Spirit Punkix, but he is shy about it." Luna said.

A devious smile crossed Ogre Child's dark blue skinned face, knowing Luna could be the vocalist for the Punkix Bolts, as she liked it plus it would show Bronx and Izz that it was okay for Lune and Yama to be in a band.

"Let's get to work, okay?" she said as they went back into the Cavern.

* * *

Back at the hideout, Fiona and the others wondered where Dana and Ogre Child were, as they'd been gone all afternoon, as the Musica Equinix party was tonight and they and the Punkix Knights would be performing, but Jen smirked, as his wife had told him what she was doing.

"They're probably hanging out somewhere, or drinking smoothies." he said.

Snow had a feeling they were up to something, but the Star Wish Ograrian Knight wouldn't tell them, but Bronx and Izz were playing video games along with eating cookies and brownies which meant they weren't angry anymore.

Jen would wait until after the party, to face their parental wrath, but saw Ogre Child, along with Dana and Night Wish but were getting ready, as Shaia was with Loran her boyfriend.

Where were you guys, all afternoon?" Fiona asked.

"Hanging out, and rocking the kigdom." Ogre Child replied.

Jen smirked at his wife's reply, as they were going to her room to talk, but she was telling him that Luna had Melodius, as his dark brown eyes widened in awe.

"That's amazing, honey!" he said kissing her.

She nodded, as they had to get ready, as the concert was coming.

She knew it would be eventful.


	22. Letting Them Be Punkix Bolts

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that Rose likes, as she's loving this.**

**It's the night of the Musica Equinix party, but Crya has sent Music Destroyers to ruin the fun, but the Punk Princesses will stop them.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Crya realised that the Musica Equinix concert was starting as she was sending Music Destroyers that were a match for the Punk Princesses, but sent them to the Cavern to fight them, but she hoped that this wouldn't fail.

She cackled as she hoped that this would work, but knew that the Punk Princesses would try to stop her.

* * *

Bronx and Izz were getting ready for the concert, but heard the warmup act, performing, but the other Punk Princesses and Punkkix Knights were in awe, seeing it was the Punkix Bolts, but Luna was their vocalist, but both Psammead males were in awe, especially hearing the crowd go berserk, as Jen smiled knowing seeing this might change their minds about letting their kids in a band, but they saw Music Destroyers show up, as Luna was annoyed but her Melodius was affecting them, as Fiona smiled as the young Star Ogre female had given her an idea.

"Melodius can beat them, guys.

Let's do it." she told them.

The Punk Princesses and Punkix Knights used their Melodius, as it was working but Bronx and Izz were in awe, seeing Lune, Melody, Night Wish and Yama as they took care of the Music Destroyers as Izz was amazed but they opened a portal back to Aria, as Bronx knew they thought they were mad at them.

"We're gonna go, after them." Izz said as he and Bronx went after them, but Ogre Child hoped that things would go well, as they needed to have a heart to heart.

But they were performing without them, but made the set awesome, but Jen and the others smiled, as they were going to have fun at the party.

They hoped that things were okay.

* * *

Lune was stunned, as Bronx was here, but she was worried that she was in trouble, but her father explained that seeing them perform and help take care of the Music Destroyers had shown him she was fine to be in a band, but he saw her hug him, as he smiled.

"You're welcome, honey." he said as they were going back to Far, Far Away to the party.

Luna and Artis were dancing, and rocking out to good music, but saw her parents and their friends having fun, as Lune hugged her.

"My Dad says, that I can stay in the band.

I hope that Uncle Iz lets Melody and Yama stay, as we like being a band." she told her.

Luna understood as they were having fun, but saw Melody and Yama hug them, as their father was letting be Punkix Bolts, as they high fived and were having fun and playing games, as Snowgre smiled, knowing that if they had kids that wanted to be musicians, they'd let them follow their dream, as Rose agreed kissing her husband.

Fiona smiled seeing her husband and kids there, as she knew they'd found out her secret, but the triplets thought it was the coolest thing ever, as she smiled.

She would talk with Shrek about it later.


End file.
